Right in Front of You
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Davis is too blind to realize that the key to his happiness is right in front of him.


DudeGetATree: Another spur of the moment story. This one is sort of lame, but you be the judge.

Disclaimer: DudeGetATree does NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters.

**Right In Front of You**

~*~*~

"Another date huh?" Ken nodded at me and smiled.

"Yes! It was so great Davis, he took me out for a walk in the park. We just talked about everything and he even held my hand. And then we got to this bench and he sang a song he had wrote for me. It was so beautiful. He told me it wasn't quite finished yet and it will sound a lot better with the guitar. His exact words were: 'On our next date, I'll have it completely finished and I'll sing it for you.'"

"That's fantastic Ken." Normally I would be quite thrilled. I'm the one who hooked them up. My noisy habits actually helped a lot of people with relationships. I had got Joe and Mimi together. Izzy and Cody. Tk and Kari. Yolei and one of my teammates. Now, my best,_ lonely_, friend, and Matt. I _should_ be happy, I _am_ to an extent. It's just Ken is my best friend. And now that he has someone, who am I left with?

I know who I _want_ to be left with. I sighed. Tai was in love with Sora. There's no room for me.

"Davis, are you ok?" Ken looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine darling." I feigned a girl's voice. We both laughed. "When's your next date?"

"Uh...I don't know. That's where I was hoping you come in."

"You want me to call and ask when he plans on asking you out again, right?" He nodded his head and laughed nervously. "Hand me the phone." Ken reached over for my house phone and placed it in my hand.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Matt, it's Davis."

"_Hey Davis. Gee, thanks for hooking it up with Ken. I had a really great time with him. Wait, he had a good time right? I wasn't too boring for him?"_

"Yes Matt. He had a fantastic time. He was actually just sitting in front of me less than a minute ago telling me about how much of a great time he had."

"_Really? That's great. So what's up Davis?"_

"Well, since you had such a great time, do you plan on asking him out again?" Ken looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"_Of course, I was actually going to call him later and ask him to go to a movie with me on Friday."_

"Ohh." I rose my eyebrows and Ken looked at me confused.

"_That's ok, right?"_

"Yeah." I said in a monotone. I looked at Ken and almost snickered at the way his face looked.

"_Well, I should get going, thanks again Davis."_

"Alright, bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well?"

"He's....not that into you." Ken's face fell and I began laughing. "I'm just messin' dude, he's totally going to call you tonight." Ken punched my arm.

"Don't mess with my emotions like that Davis."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed at me.

~*~*~

"So, Ken has his happily ever after?" Jun sat on my bed as I began looking through my closet for something to wear.

"Yup. There's only Sora and Tai left. Then I'll be the only single one left."

"Why are you so hellbent on getting those two together? Sora may like him but I hardly doubt Tai would fall for such a slut."

"He's loved her all his life." I simply stated as I smelled my black button up. 'That's no good.' I threw it in the dirty clothes hamper.

"That's what you think." Jun started. "Have you even asked him how he feels about her? I've seen the looks he gives her."

"They're looks of love." I told her as I smelled another shirt. 'This is dirty too.' I threw that one in the clothes hamper too.

"They're looks of disgust. Honestly bro, I think you spend so much time looking into other people's happiness, you're so blind to realize that the key to your own is right in front of you." I looked at her. "Have you noticed the way he looks at you?"

"Tai isn't gay." I told her.

"So you think. Honestly, how are you two even friends if you know nothing about him?"

"I know everything about him. His favorite color is burgundy. The only colognes he likes are the ones that smell like burnt oranges. His favorite movie is 'The Pest.' He wishes that everyday would be a cloudy day, because he can get stare at the 'fluffy marshmallows' all day. His favorite season is winter. He eats ramen every Saturday morning at exactly 12:40. He sings 'Ugly Side' every time he's in the shower-"

"Ok Davis, I get it. You know a lot. But come on, everyone can see it, he's in love with you."

"Whatever Jun." I finally found a shirt that was clean. I buttoned the buttons to my red shirt and grabbed my phone.

"Where are you going again?"

"I have to go to Kari's and help her pick out an outfit to wear out with TK."

"Why are you getting dressed up." I stared at her with a expression that read: 'Are you serious right now?' "Oh right, Tai will be there." I nodded.

"I'll be back before curfew." I told her as walked out.

~*~*~

"Davis. Hi." Tai opened the door and let me in. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to help Kari." I simply stated. He nodded and took my jacket from me.

"Oh ok. Well, do you want anything? Like hot chocolate or any-"

"_Tai_!" I winced. Sora's voice was always so...high pitched when she wanted Tai's attention back on her. He blushed noticing my scowl.

"I'm uh....helping her with homework." He told me. I nodded.

"Hey, no need to explain anything to me, whatever you do is your business." I only got a glimpse of his frown before I began walking to Kari's room.

"Davis, you're here! Thank God. So, I narrowed it down to the pink and yellow skirt with the white top or the black jeans with the blue and purple turtle neck."

"Normally, I would go with the skirt, because, well you know, skirts are always better. However, it's really, _really_, cold out there, so I would go with the turtle neck. Besides, you look way better in the turtle neck anyways, it compliments your figure." She nodded, then frowned.

"Wait, you've checked me out in the turtle neck?" I blushed as her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I can't help it Kari, you always look so beaut- hey! Put that book dow- OUCH!" Her Algebra 2 book collided with the back of my head. "It was only once...ok maybe more than that! But what can you say, I'm a guy!"

"A gay guy!"

"Correction, a bi, almost gay, guy." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Get out so I can get dressed." I laughed as I closed her door on the way out. I slid down the wall and starting singing to myself.

_'I only want you to see  
My favorite part of me  
And not my ugly side  
Not my ugly side'_

"That's my favorite song." I looked up and saw Tai staring down at me.

"I know." I whispered. He slid down the wall next to me and ruffled his hair. "Where's Sora?"

"Outside on the phone with her mom." He sighed and turned to look at me. "Davis, you're like a- a love God." I laughed.

"I wouldn't call myself a GOD. More like a guru."

"Do you, even think about dating?"

"All the time. It's just, I'm so wrapped up in helping those around me, I haven't been able to focus on myself."

"You know Davis, you spend so much time looking into other people's happiness, you're so blind to realize that the key to your own is right in front of you." I starred into his eyes for a minute and blushed.

"That's the exact thing Jun sai- Nevermind." I shook my head. It was probably nothing. After a couple minutes, he sighed

"Davis...I think I'm in love wit-" We both looked as the front door opened and Sora was glaring at the both of us. I heard him sigh again.

"Come on Tai, I want my homework finished before my mom gets here." Tai glanced at me one more time before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

~*~*~

"Did he say 'I think I'm in love with Sora?" Jun asked.

"No, but-"

"So how would you know it was her?"

"She was there when I got ther-"

"That doesn't mean shit Davis."

"It really doesn't." Ken included.

"See?" Jun exclaimed.

"Ken, you're supposed to be on MY side."

"Sorry Davis, but it's true. You can't over analyze situations like this. You don't know what Tai was about to say." Jun gave me this look and mouthed 'Exactly.'

"Look. Who's the love guru here? That's right, _me_! I know what I'm doing." Ken looked down and Jun just shook her head.

"I just....I want you to be happy." Ken started, still not looking up. "You're my best friend Davis, I don't want you to be alone." Something struck at me, and I immediately went into 'aw.'

"That's...sweet Ken. Really. But I'm happy."

"Have you taken the time to look at yourself in the mirror lately?" He asked me. Jun and I both looked at him confused. "And I mean really look at yourself. Glance into your soul for a minute Davis. You'll see, just as well as I can, that you're not happy and the person that will fix all of this is staring right at you with open arms, but you don't want to take that risk for unobvious reasons." I starred at him in disbelief for a minute and then shook my head.

"Ken, you always speak nonsense." I told him. "I'm fine really. I look at myself everyday. And I tell ya, I look pretty damn good." Ken chuckled. "Trust me. I'm fine. As long as my friends are happy, I'm happy."

~*~*~

Ken paced back in forth in my living room. "What if he doesn't like my outfit?" He asked me.

"He will." I reassured.

"What if he tells me he just wants us to be friends?"

"He won't." I told him.

"What if I don't want to kiss him?"

"You will."

"What if I trip and fall and look like a total idiot in front of him?" Ken grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked.

"You won't." I rolled my eyes at his ranting.

"What if-"

"What if you stopped with the what if questions?" He chuckled.

"You're right. Everything will be fine." There was a knock on the door and Ken leaped. "That's him." He whispered, pointing to the door.

"I know." I whispered back as I got up and walked to the door.

"Hello darling." I cooed as I flung open the door.

"Uh, hello to you too Davis." Tai smiled as he greeted me.

"What are- hi." He smiled as I opened the door more to let him in.

"Hi Tai."

"Oh, hi Ken. I didn't know you two had plans, I can leave if you wa-"

"NO!" Ken and I practically yelled. He stared at both of us.

"I uh...." I tried to think of something to say.

"He means...." I could tell Ken was doing the same thing.

"Are you two ok?" Tai rose an eyebrow at us.

"Fine." We both said in unison. There was another knock at the door and Ken leaped again. "It's him." He whispered again. Tai and I chuckled as I answered the door. Matt was standing in a black button up shirt and matching pair of slacks.

"Hey." He waved at Tai and looked Ken over. "You look, great." Ken blushed.

"Thanks, you look great too." Matt smiled at took his hand. "See you two later." They closed the door behind them and Tai started cracking up.

"The look on Ken's face was priceless." We both laughed. "That was a good laugh. _Anyways_, I came here for some advice. I would have called, but I just had the urge to come over." I sat on the couch across from him.

"Ok, shoot."

"There's this someone...." I felt my heart drop. 'He loves you back my ass.' I thought.

"Go on."

"This someone...is very special too me. And I _know_ this someone feels the same way. I can tell. But they're so....overwhelmed with everyone else's happiness, they can't look at see that I'm right here in front of them. This someone spends so much time looking into other people's happiness, they're so blind to realize that the key to their own is waiting for them." 'Is he talking about me-'

"You sound like my sister." I told him.

"It's true." He moved over to the couch I was on and starred into my eyes. "Can't you see Davis? I'm right here, in front of you. I've always been right in front of you."

"You...but....what about Sora?"

"My thing with Sora disappeared as soon as I layed eyes on you Davis. You've just been to blind to notice."

"So this whole time, you've loved me too?" Tai stroked me cheek and scooted closer to me.

"This whole time." He repeated.

"Why didn't I notice?"

"You tell me." I chuckled. "I love you Davis." His lips brushed mine in a gentle kiss.

**The End**

DudeGetATree: Not one of my favorite stories I've written, but it will do. **REVIEW IT**


End file.
